U.S. Pat. No. 4,677,785 describes the details of an improved aerated live bait bucket. Specifically, that patent describes a self-contained aerated live bait bucket which is economical to construct and operate, which is convenient to use, and which eliminates the possibility of water leakage through the aeration system, even though air is introduced at the bottom of the bucket.
Those skilled in the art know that unless the water in a bait bucket is changed as the oxygen content drops, the live bait will not survive. It also has been found that if the water in the bucket is kept cool, the bait, such as minnows, can be kept alive and fresh for an extended period of time. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,323,249 describes an aerated live bait bucket which has an aeration pump carried by the cover of the bucket and a bucket which is insulated with a closed cell plastic foam material, such as foam polyethylene, foam polypropylene, or the like. The lining keeps the water in the container cool by insulating it from the surrounding air. Since no details are provided as to the manner in which the insulation is applied to the walls of the bucket, one can only speculate as to what prevents it from floating free from the walls of the bucket in the event that water leaks through.
Certainly, the art does not teach how insulation may be applied to a bucket of the type wherein air is introduced at the bottom of the bucket. Moreover, since it is very desirable to keep the interior of the bucket clean, a removable insulated liner is highly desirable. The art does not teach or suggest how such a removable liner can be used in conjunction with an aeration system where air is introduced at the bottom of the bucket and how such a liner can be easily and quickly removed while at the same time remaining firmly in place when the bucket is in use. Clearly, there still remains a need to improve the design and construction of aerated bait buckets.